Les joies du McDo
by x-just-frOm-hell-x
Summary: Juste une petite histoire, un échange de lettres entre notre Kuro national et son blond préféré.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Les joies du McDo (Oui, bon, j'avais pas d'idée... -_-'')**

**Auteur : L'espèce de tarée qui écrit ses fics à 5 heures du matin après avoir regardé tout un tas de dramas qui font que j'écris de la mer*e, de la me*de, de la m*rde et de la guimauve... **

**Disclaimer : Fye, Kurogané et la marque MacDonald's sont à moi... Vous y avez cru? -_-" *part se pendre* Bon les personnages sont aux vénérés CLAMP et Ronald MacDonald se suffit à lui même...**

**Note de l'auteure (C'est moi, c'est moi! =) *part se tirer une balle parce que la corde est trop courte* : Soyez indulgents c'est ma première fic que j'ai écrite... y a longtemps, à l'époque où j'étais fraichement en vacances... **

**Bon j'arrête mon blah blah et je laisse lire ceux qui ont pas encore appuyé sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (sauf si y en a qui ont des macs... ça me perturbe les macs j'arrive jamais a fermer les pages...)**

* * *

Bonjour monsieur le ramoneur,

Je sais, tu dois trouver ça bizarre de tomber sur une lettre dans ton hamburger. A ce propos tu vas te bousiller la santé a force de manger ces cochonneries ! Hyuu ! Mais continue comme ça, ça me permet de te voir. A propos, je m'appelle Fye. Je travaille en caisse dans ton bien aimé McDo. Le métier de rêve... Et comme j'ai pas le droit de parler avec les clients, j'ai trouvé un moyen révolutionnaire de te faire passer cette lettre. J'ai remarqué que tu venais tous les mercredis, tu commandes toujours la même chose à la même caisse, la mienne. Malgré ton air toujours en colère je t'ai vu aider une grand mère qui était tombée près de la route et porter ses courses pour traverser la route en question. Mais ça sert à rien que je t'en parle, t'étais là alors tu t'en souviens... Et t'en as rien à faire d'un idiot comme moi... Tu joues aux durs mais tu as un bon fond. Et c'est pour ça que je veux te connaitre.

Réponds-moi si ça te chante.

Fye

PS : Je viens de me rendre compte que je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles alors si tu veux bien me répondre, dis le moi!

* * *

Kurogane.

* * *

Salut Kuro-rin!

C'est très mal élevé de me laisser une lettre avec UN mot! Hyuu! Kuro-min est méchant il me laisse faire la conversation tout seul! Tu as eu DEUX semaines pour me répondre correctement! Alors si tu me lache même pas TROIS mots dans chaque lettre on ira pas loin! Feignasse va (Dédicasse à Vavanie xDD)! Mais je vais pas m'énerver pour ça, désolé Kuro-chan... Je suis juste de mauvais poil parce que Sakura, mon chat s'est enfuie avec Shaolan, le chien du voisin! Tu y crois à ça Kukunéné? Hyuu. Je suis tout seul maintenant. J'espère que tu me répondras cette fois ci Kuro-toutou!

Fye

* * *

Toi.

Je t'ai dit Kurogane. Ku-ro-ga-ne, pas Kuro-chan ou tous ces surmons débiles! J'ai trouvé ton casier alors j'y ai mis un lapin blanc que m'a donné Yûko, ma voisine en me disant que ça plairait à quelqu'un. Cette boule de poils est infecte! Il adore m'embêter alors je pense que vous vous entendrez bien... S'il te fait chier, mange le, ou bien fais en un steak pour tes hamburgers.

Kurogane

* * *

Hyuu! Kuro-minmin m'a répondu! Je suis content!

Le lapin est merveilleux! Je l'ai appelé Mokona! Il m'aide à cuisiner et est très intelligent! Merci Kuro-kuro!

Je t'ai vu au centre commercial hier. Tu étais avec une fille. C'est ta petite amie? En tout cas elle est très mignonne! Je suis jaloux! Hyuu hyuu!

Fye


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey! C'est encore moi avec le chapitre 2 des Joies de McDo ^^**

**Disclaimer : Fye est a Kurogane. COMMENT CA NON? Bon, ok, ok... Kuro-chou appartient à son Fye d'amour. QUOI ENCORE! Pfff... Ils sont tous aux vénérées CLAMP et rien n'est à moi dans l'histoire à part les bouteilles de saké vides de la fin du chapitre...**

**Alors réponses aux reviews : **

**-MaruMoro-chan : Merci pour ta review mon déboucheur! Je te n'aime beaucoup beaucoup et cette me...ce chapitre pardon est pour toi ^^**

**-Someonee : Merci ! =) Comme tu es la première (premier? sait-on jamais xP) à reviewer ma fic (MaruMoro elle compte pas, elle savait que j'allais poster ^^), j'essayerais de te faire intervenir un minimum dans un prochain chapitre ! Et qui n'a jamais révé de gouter un steak de Mokona? Leur viande est très tendre et fond en bouche *O* ça y est j'ai fait fuir tous les lecteurs en parlant de manger Moko-chan -"**

**-Notasinglesoul : Merci pour ta review! Ne t'en fais pas ton français est plutôt bon ^^**

**-Yuko-sensei205 : Merci! **

**-Lyra64 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! =D Tu sais pas ce que tu veux, un coup tu veux pas que je meure avant d'avoir fini la fic, un coup tu me menaces de mort si je poste pas xP Et puis si tu tiens vraiment à me mordre, tu peux monter un club avec MaruMoro-chan, elle veut faire pareil. Je dois avoir une tête qui donne envie de me mordre... 8D**

**-opipourpre : Merci pour ta review. Voila la suite ^^**

**-Bumblebee-chan : Merci pour ta review ^^ Il y aura encore un ou deux chapitres normalement.**

**-KotoriAi : Je te n'aime aussi ma compagne de Team Rocket ^^**

**-Swallow-no-tsubasa : Et bien la voila la suite ^^ Enjoy! =D  
**

* * *

Salut l'asperge,

Je t'ai vu aussi au centre mais tu es parti avant que j'aie pu t'appeler et je ne t'ai pas trouvé après. Non, Tomoyo n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est ma cousine. C'est bizarre qu'elle t'intéresse, je ne t'imaginais pas de ce bord là. Enfin tu fais ce que tu veux hein, ça ne me regarde pas.

J'ai de sérieux doutes quand à l'intelligence de cette diabolique boule de poils. Yukô m'a dit qu'elle m'avait trouvé un boulot mais je me méfie, le dernier à qui elle a dit ça, elle l'a engagé de force dans son magasin et Watanuki est en train de devenir fou.

Kurogane

PS : Et c'est toujours Kurogané, espèce de blond stupide.

* * *

Kurogane,

C'est surement la dernière fois que je te sers ton menu Big Mac avec frites et coca. J'ai décidé de reprendre mes études et ce boulot est en trop dans mon emploi du temps. Je suis content pour ton travail, Yukô à l'air marrante, Kuku-néné! J'espère qu'on se reverra

Fye

PS : Tu n'as rien compris, ce n'est pas à Tomoyo que je m'intéresse, c'est à toi Kuro-tan. Et pour ces surnoms je les trouve très mimis, Moko-chan aussi a l'air de les apprécier quand je lui parle de toi Kuro-toutou! Hyuu!J'espère que papa n'est pas faché!

* * *

Toi le truc,

Je sais pas si le hasard fait bien les choses où si Yukô sait tout mais dès mon premier jour de travail, qui je vois débarquer? Mon caissier préféré. Caissier qui ne restera plus longtemps favori s'il continue de me donner des surnoms débiles. Tu ne m'as pas remarqué, tu es assis au fond plongé dans tes livres. Alors je te donnerais ce mot quand tu sortiras. Tomoyo organise une fête ce soir, elle a dit que je pouvais inviter quelqu'un alors j'en profite. Alors amène-toi au dojo près de l'université vers 19 heures 30, après mon cours de kendo.

Kurogane

* * *

Espèce de blond ahuri et stupide!

POURQUOI t'es pas normal? POURQUOI t'es pas fichu d'être bourré comme tout le monde hein? Non bien sur, il faut que MONSIEUR se démarque! T'étais sobre, on buvait au milieu des amis de Tomoyo (soit dit en passant, tous complètement bourrés) et AU MOMENT où je croyais avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui tenait l'alcool et qui pourrait m'aider à mettre tout ce petit monde au lit en fin de soirée pour pas qu'ils tombent tous malades, tout ce que tu trouves de mieux à faire c'est de prendre un verre de trop! Et en plus il a fallu que Tomoyo, Yûko, Himawari, Maru et Moro passent à côté au moment où tu t'es mis à miauler et qu'elles décident de t'imiter! Jte préviens, la prochaine fois que je vois un chat je le découpe en rondelles et je m'en fais un bentô! Et en plus c'est MOI qui ai du entasser tout ce joli petit monde dans le canapé avec quelques couvertures et te ramener chez moi parce que je sais pas où tu habites! Ce matin j'ai essayé de te réveiller pour aller en cours, je t'ai renversé un verre d'eau à la gueule, je t'ai hurlé dessus... ET T'AS CONTINUE A PIONCER! Alors je suis parti en te laissant ce mot parce qu'il y en a qui bossent, c'est pas comme certains...

Kurogane

PS : J'ai hésité à te le demander mais... ça t'arrive souvent d'embrasser tes amis quand tu as bu?

* * *

**Ben voila la deuxième partie. Si vous trouvez ça baclé, nul, OOC ou tout ce que vous voulez, allez taper sur Marumoro-chan, c'est elle qui m'a forcé à écrire la suite alors que j'avais pas d'inspi! Tout ça pour éviter qu'elle me fasse la gueule a vie pour pas être allé au collège un jour de grève et l'avoir abandonnée. M'enfin bon...**

**Alors je vois pas trop comment finir cette histoire. Je peux basculer en narrateur omniscient ou en POV mais si vous voulez je peux rester en lettres. C'est vous qui voyez.**

**Et puis une grande question existentielle : vous voulez un lemon ou pas? Non parce que si oui, non seulement je pourrais pas faire ça sous forme de lettres (J'imagine le truc tiens : Je t'enlève ton t-shirt d'un mouvement brusque et te caresse le torse. Signé : Kurogane Eh ben moi je gémis ton nom et passe la main dans tes cheveux pendant que tu défais ma ceinture. Signé : Fye Nan ça je peux pas c'est du grand n'importe nawak xP ) mais en plus je vais devoir faire appel à quelqu'un parce que j'en ai jamais écrit! Donc ça c'est vous qui voyez aussi!**

**Sur ce je m'en vais faire la Danse du Yaoi afin d'avoir plus d'idées pour le prochain chapitre... =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**... JE SUIS DESOLEE! Vous laisser comme ça en plan pendant aussi longtemps pour un truc aussi court c'est... indigne d'une fanfiqueuse, aussi tarée soit-elle! Mais bon, Jean-Christophe (mon vénéré ordi portable, ma merveille!) a été kidnappé par le réparateur, et puis j'avais trois rapports de stage à taper et tutti quanti... Non, en fait j'ai pas d'excuse, laissez tomber.  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à CLAMP, sauf Someonee qui est à Someonee je suppose... (oui oui, souviens-toi, tu m'as laissé la première review à cette histoire alors j'avais dit que je te ferais apparaître ^^)  
**

**Reponses aux reviews :**

**-Cycy la vache de l'espace : Kyaaah! Sa vachesté m'a laissé une review! °w° Merci pour tes conseils!**

**-Ayu : Merchi! Contente que ça t'aie plu!**

**-MaruMoro-chan : Pfff... Tu me déprimes en parlant de mes bras "tendres"... POURQUOI, après 7 ans de Kung-fu, suis-je toujours aussi dépourvue de toute force physique? Enfin voici ce chapitre, où il est question de Dolipranes. Oui, j'essaye de débarasser cette fiction de tous ceux qui me connaissent u_u"  
**

**-Lyra64 : °w° Lyra! Epouse-moi! Je suis sure que si je comptais les mots de ta review, elle serait plus longue que le chapitre 2 xD Mais je suis super contente! Et pour le lemon, je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais le faire écrire par quelqu'un d'autre! J'ai juste d'énormes problèmes pour l'introduire. D'ailleurs je pense pas en faire un finalement. M'enfin, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**-Someonee : Ah cette merveille qu'est la Danse du Yaoi! Perso' je saute partout en écoutant Maple Gunman de An Cafe, mais tout le monde fait comme il veut du moment que ça aide à terminer les fictions u_u"... Quand à la préparation des Mokona farcis ou en gelée, je te propose un partenariat pour trouver de bonnes recettes bien savoureuses *se fait également arrêter pour mokocide et te rejoint en cellule* Et pour la vidéo... Comment as-tu deviné que je comptais en faire une? T_T Je suis trop prévisible! Ho ho ho!**

**-KotoriAï : Dis-moi mon _petit_ sucre d'orge de mon coeur... Tu veux bien arrêter de lire cette fiction? =D C'est mauvais pour tes nerfs et après tu vas faire des choses étranges à des peluches de Cid, cosplayée en Jessy... Tu ne veux pas finir comme ça pas vrai? °w°**

**-Cmoa : Meurchi pour ta review! =D**

**Et pi voila un nouveau chapitre, que je vais finir pas vous laisser lire -"**

**

* * *

**

Mon ch'tit Kuro-miam,

Il est midi, je viens de me lever et, en ouvrant tes placards, HORREUR! Pas un gramme de sucre! Du riz et du poisson et de la viande! Plein de viande! Et c'est tout! Comment peux-tu vivre comme ça?

Bon, comme je suis gentil, j'ai tout viré et je suis allé acheter des réserves de gâteaux pour au moins un mois. Faut se reprendre en main Kuro-puu! Tu peux pas continuer comme ça! Et puis je vais aller en cours cet aprèm'. Comme ça je te donnerais ce mot! Hyuu!

Et pour le baiser.. Qui te dit que j'étais bourré? Ou bien que, ayant abusé de l'alcool, tu ne l'as pas tout simplement imaginé, suivant tes fantasmes? Il y a de ces mystères qui resteront à jamais sans réponse, c'est la vie.

Fye

PS : J'ai trouvé que ton oreiller sentait bon, et comme le mien est trop mou, je l'ai embarqué. J'me suis dit que comme t'es un ninja, un vrai, une tortue, tu peux vivre sans, ce qui est impossible pour un être fragile et délicat comme moi. A la prochaine...

* * *

Espèce de crétin blond sans cervelle!

Tu as de la chance que je sois tombé malade et que je ne puisse pas bouger de chez moi, sinon tu m'aurais vu arriver depuis longtemps pour te coller mon pied dans le cul! T'as INTERET à me rendre MON oreiller! Et reprends ta nourriture du Diable, je suis sur que tu l'as empoisonnée! Et de toute façon j'aime pas le sucré. J'ai passé cette lettre à Someonee, la deuxième bibliothécaire, elle est sensée te la donner et ne plus te lâcher jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies rendu mon coussin. Et si tu lui donnes pas je lui ai dit de manger Mokona. T'es prévenu.

Kurogane

PS : Je suis trop fatigué pour te hurler dessus à propos des surnoms, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre...

* * *

Kuro-kuro,

J'ai gardé ton coussin, Someonee s'est montrée très coopérative à partir du moment où j'ai sorti le nutella et les bonbons... J'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs...

Je suis content de voir que tu es guéri et que tu es revenu travailler, d'ailleurs, pour fêter ça ce soir je viens dormir chez toi! Hyuu! Tu es content pas vrai Kuro-chan?

Fye

* * *

**Voila... C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Vous en faites pas un jour je ferais un truc long... Enfin j'essayerais...**

**Et puis un truc aussi! Si vous êtes un lecteur de cette fiction qui la lit en 2012, voir même dans plus longtemps... S'IL-VOUS PLAIT, laissez des reviews T.T C'est la seule chose qui me permet de survivre en ce bas monde (oui, Ok, c'est un peu exagéré...). Que votre avis soit positif, négatif, neutre, et même si c'est pour dire un truc idiot, laissez une review j'vous en supplie! Si je vois marqué "Tes pieds ont l'odeur d'un cachalot atteint d'une leucémie", je comprendrais, ça me fera plaisir! ^O^**

**Et puis juste un truc qui n'a rien à voir là-dedans : Avec une amie on compte faire le cosplay de la Team Rocket pour le prochain TGS (oui, dans un an je sais, mais mieux vaut s'y prendre tôt!) et on cherche un Miaouss... Alors si vous avec envie, prévenez moi ^^**

**Joyeux noël! =D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**... Je suis impardonnable. Vous pouvez me frapper si vous voulez. Vous pouvez même me mordre et je m'énerverais pas. Promis. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu vous laisser poireauter comme ça ? u.u**

**M'enfin veuillez recevoir mes plus plates excuses, pour la peine je ne blablaterais que très peu et essayerais de faire un chapitre plus long que la dernière fois (c'est pas très compliqué vu le minitruc que j'avais pondu...).**

_**RaR : **_

**_MaruMoro-Chan_ : Tu me mords encore une fois et je te sushifie avant de te donner à manger à Undertaker *mode spichopathe on***

**_Cycy la vache de l'espace _: Merci encore pour ta review =D Fye n'a bien évidemment pas besoin de prendre en otage un oreiller pour que Kuro-puu lui saute dessus ! Car moi, déesse des pâtes ratées, je l'ai décidé ! *prend une pose victorieuse* Muahahahahahah ! *sort***

**_Madoka_ : Merci pour ta review ^w^**

**_Soel la multicolore_ : Argh ! Pardon u.u Cette fois-ci j'essaye de te faire un chapitre plus long (mouais enfin c'est pas gagné). Mais merci de venir me nourrir de reviews, ça motive =D**

**_swallow-no-tsubasa_ : Pardon a toi aussi u.u Je sais c'est trop court. Mais cette fois ci je vais faire un truc incroyable et inédit ! *roulements de tambour* Le chapitre sera plus long que ce que j'écris autour ! Yattaaaah ! *cri de guerre***

**_Natacha _: Oh mais ne te gène pas pour laisser des reviews =D ça fait hyper plaisir (mais t'en fais pas, moi non plus j'ose pas souvent squatter la page reviews des autres auteurs ToT)**

**_ayu_ : Merci =D Contente que tu me lises !**

**_Someonee_ : *reçoit tes ondes positives* Aah =) Contente de savoir que je m'étais pas trompée. J'ai passé bien 10 minutes à me dire "Mais... Mais si elle aime pas le Nutella je fais quoi ..?" M'enfin, même si le Mokona farci est succulent, rien ne vaut le Mokona au caramel ou bien le yakitori a base de Mokona ! =3 *reçoit des pierres et part de cacher* *revient pour continjuer à RaR***

**_Wonderwild _: Merci pour ta review ^w^ Et pour le TGS, ben on a pas encore de Miaouss mais je ne désespère pas ! C'est surement plus facile à trouver qu'un Qulbutoké... ;)**

**_Nekoline_ : Parce que c'est une boisson indigne qui fait de l'homme le plus redoutable fripon de bas étage ! Oh mince, j'avais pas non plus le bon script ! Donc... Parce que l'auteure est une grosse flemmarde qui a trouvé le moyen d'oublier qu'elle avait une fic en cours ! *court se pendre* Sinon tu peux squatter ma fic autant que tu veux =3**

**_Nobodiie_ : Mes pieds te remercient et te passent le bonjour ! Tu ne peux pas me massacrer à coups d'oreiller parce que c'est Fye qui l'a et qu'il veut pas le rendre. Mais on sait jamais, je me méfie...**

**_Yuko-sensei205 _: ... Epouse moi. Tu as trouvé le moyen de me laisser une review pile le jour de mon anniversaire. *Te court après avec des yeux en coeurs* Effectivement cela se finit... Sur l'oreiller si je puis dire.  
**

**Je me tais momentanément pour poster la suite. Et j'ai encore parlé pendant des heures *saute par la fenêtre* *se rend compte qu'elle est au rez de chaussée et revient devant son ordi***

**

* * *

**

Oh le blond !

Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais squatter chez moi comme ça ! Enfin, je suppose qu'il est inutile de lutter pour cette fois-ci. Apporte au moins mon oreiller.

Kurogane.

PS : Et même si je laisse passer pour cette fois, c'est la dernière fois hein ! Après ce soir tu ne reviens plus comme ça à l'improviste ! Et la prochaine fois que tu me donnes un surnom je t'enfonce ton... MON oreiller dans ta face d'albinos !

* * *

Kurogane,

Je suis désolé. Désolé d'âtre venu cette nuit. Désolé de repartir ce matin alors que tu dors encore. Désolé de ne laisser que ce mot. Si tu savais. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter en te faisant courir après moi pour récupérer ton oreiller. Tu n'aurais pas du entrer dans mon jeu. Tu es aussi fautif que moi ! Non, surement pas autant. Je dois t'avouer que j'espérais ce qui s'est passé. Mais plus jamais je ne viendrais me mêler de ta vie. Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est moi qui suis tombé, moi qui t'ai fait trébucher et moi encore qui t'ai embrassé le premier. Bon, ok, c'est toi qui m'as arraché mes fringues comme un sauvage mais je t'avais tenté. Alors tout est de ma faute, finalement. Et pardessus tout, je suis désolé parce que j'ai fait une belle connerie. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux. Et ça me fait peur, alors je dois partir, je ne dois plus m'attacher aux gens, ça fait trop souffrir. Je suis bien lâche.

Je vais changer d'université, je me débrouillerais, mais je ne reviendrais plus t'embêter.

Fye.

* * *

Toi là, le cadavre ambulant !

Un an. Un an que t'es parti, que j'espère te voir chaque satané jour en allant au boulot ! Si t'étais en état, je ne me gênerais pas pour te coller mon poing dans la figure, crétin. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te colles dans les pires merdes hein ? Pourquoi ?

J'y croyais pas quand je t'ai vu en plein voyage d'études. Un des professeurs accompagnateurs est tombé malade alors comme je parle assez bien français (une amie m'a appris quand on était gosses, elle s'appelait Chii), j'ai été enrôlé dans l'équipe des accompagnateurs. Et le soir où on arrive enfin en France, paf ! Mon abruti de blond qui débarque, plein de sang, un oeil de moins que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, suivi par une bande de types pas très fréquentables qui cherchent visiblement à le tabasser. Je leur ai réglé leur compte mais y en a un qui a quand même réussi à me casser le bras. C'est pourquoi nous voila tous deux à l'hôpital. Et toi, t'es inconscient. Quelles retrouvailles pourries... Il va falloir que j'y aille alors je vais te poser ce mot à côté de ton lit, tu le trouveras à ton réveil. Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux.

Kurogane.

PS : Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, compte pas sur moi pour te laisser filer encore une fois.

* * *

Kuro-chan,

Merci de m'avoir aidé mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, j'ai eu pire. Regarde, j'ai même perdu un oeil ! Mais je m'y suis habitué, c'était il y a six mois ! Je trouve que ça me donne un genre plutôt pas mal nee ?

Et moi qui me disais que tu risquais pas de me revoir si je retournais en France, il semble que je m'étais trompé. Les médecins disent que je peux sortir, alors cette fois-ci je te jure que tu ne me verras plus. Parce que je ne veux pas avoir mal. Et c'est toujours ce qui arrive quand on s'attache.

Fye.

PS : Tu joues à merveille le rôle du chevalier qui vient sauver le princesse des grands méchants loups mais je ne suis pas une princesse. Alors je t'en prie, ne me suis pas, ne cherche pas à me retrouver.

* * *

**Et puis, euh... C'est tout ? Pour l'instant... *n'a plus d'idées***

**J'ai l'impression de tomber un peu dans le dramatique, il faut changer ça à tout prix ! O.o**

**Et si quelqu'un va au TGS ohanami et veut me taper pour pas poster assez vite et d'assez longs chapitres, j'y serais ^w^**

**See you !**


End file.
